


Midtown Visitor

by Jackson_Overland_Frost



Series: It's that AU [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bullying, Flash is a dick, Harley is a little shit, Jealous Peter Parker, M/M, Midtown School of Science and whatever, Peter Parker-centric, but a low-key dick, sorry I’m tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/pseuds/Jackson_Overland_Frost
Summary: It’s been a week since Peter’s field trip to Stark Industries and Flash outwardly appears to no longer be a dick. Unfortunately, he’s still a dick. Harley has an idea of how to make him stop and Peter is so, so, tired.





	Midtown Visitor

It had been about a week since the field trip that simultaneously destroyed and recreated Peter’s entire life. Before the class had left the tower, Happy had made everyone sign non-disclosure agreements, and Tony threatened them with lawyers and such to keep them from talking about his little outburst. However, although nobody actually said anything about what had happened on the trip, Tony couldn’t be everywhere, particularly while Peter was at school. Of course, if he had known what was happening, Tony could have easily gotten rid of the problem, but Peter didn’t want to bother him anymore than he already did. 

And the problem? Well, long story short, Flash was a jerk, but had somehow evolved from a normal jerk into a high tier intellectual jerk. No longer could any of the jerkish stuff he did be traced directly back to him, nor did he even appear to have animosity towards Peter. He would smile amicably at Peter during class and then go off and spread a rumor that Peter was cheating on his girlfriend with some other kid that he’d never even heard of. Peter literally didn’t even have a girlfriend. Not that anyone believed him when he told them that Harley was his boyfriend of almost nine months. In addition, the only proof he had of this rumor being spread by Flash was that time when his spider-sense went off and he saw Flash whispering in a kid’s ear as he walked down the hall.

Another time, he was walking towards where Happy usually picked him up when a snowball hit him in the back of the head. It was one of those snowballs where you pour water on the snowball when it’s really cold out and it puts a layer of ice onto the whole thing. When he turned around he only saw someone wearing a dark blue jacket run around the corner. Coincidentally, the jacket was the exact same color as the one Flash had wore the next day at school when he grinned at Peter before class. 

Harley himself knew, of course, after he had texted Peter to ask about his heart rate going up after school during the snowball incident. It was nice to have someone to rant to about things like this, especially one he knew wouldn’t judge him and wasn’t afraid to tell him when he was over thinking things. Good relationships are built on communication and trust, after all. Still, there was really nothing he could do about it, so he was really able to ignore Flash for the most part. 

That morning, he had woken up late and had to sprint to the bus stop with his backpack half on and an apple in his mouth. It’s far more difficult than it sounds to sprint with an apple in your mouth, by the way. He didn’t realize until he was already on the bus next to Ned that he had forgotten to wish Harley a good morning, so he shot him off a text really quickly on his watch. However, instead of texting good morning back, Harley just sent him a winky face, which, is like, weird.

 

Direct Message To: Harles <3

Peter-man: Good morning :D

Harles <3: ;)

Peter-man: ...what’s that face

Harles <3: You’ll see when you get to school ;)  
Harles <3: Good morning btw

Peter-man: i don’t know how to feel about that

 

Once Peter got to school however, he immediately knew exactly what that stupid winky face meant, because there in front of the school where the buses dropped off the students with an annoying smirk on his face was Harley himself. Peter almost flung himself out of the bus but managed to just jump off the second it stopped, grabbing Ned on his way out. He drags Ned all the way to just in front of Harley, who just continued smirking while Peter waved his hands around his head in an attempt to express his emotions. Ned just kind of stared at the two, finally poking Peter in the side. 

“Peter, are you going to tell me why your boyfriend is at our school or…?”

Peter turned and looked at Ned, and then turned back to Harley and continued waving his arms. Seriously, he was going to hit someone by accident one of these days. Harley turned to Ned, and gestured at Peter like ‘what are you supposed to do?” 

“The official reason I’m here is because I’m thinking about coming here for school instead of where I was before and this is my test run before I come here for real so that I can see how things are run around here. The actual reason is because I heard Flash was still bothering Peter and since I’m not an official student I can’t get suspended for punching him in the face,” Harley told Ned. Peter gaped and finally put his arms down.

“Oh yeah, that sounds reasonable,” said Ned.

“Reasonable?!!!1!” Peter basically shouted. Nobody turned to look at them. They were all pretty used to this kind of thing at this point to be honest. 

“Hey losers.” MJ walked up to the group as they traversed the halls. They had been walking while they talked, and by now they were almost at Peter’s locker, which Harley was going to share for the day. “Harley. I presume you want these?” She handed him a pair of black framed rectangular non prescription glasses. 

Peter looked at MJ incredulously. “You aren’t surprised that he’s here either?”

“Oh yeah, thanks.” Harley took the glasses from her and put them on his face. He turned to Peter. “Hey babe, how do I look?”

Peter sighed and gave up on trying to make his point. “Yeah hon, you look fine.” 

“Quick!” said Ned. “Flash is coming!”

“Oh, wonderful.” Harley stepped away from the group with a wink in Peter’s direction, and busied himself with picking the lock of an unused locker a little bit away from them. Remember how I said that he was going to share Peter’s locker a few paragraphs back? Yeah, I lied. He’s totally getting his own locker, if only because he can. 

Flash passed the group, smiled at Peter, and made his way to Harley, who he had identified as a new kid. Not realizing that Harley was the tour guide who had threatened him for almost five minutes about a week prior (presumably because of the glasses), he struck up a conversation. Harley laughed at whatever Flash had just said, put his things in his locker, and walked off with him, though not before shooting a glance at Peter. Seconds after they had rounded the corner, Peter’s watch vibrated against his wrist and a notification popped up. 

 

Direct Message To: Harles <3

Harles <3: Flash still hasn’t realized who I am this is hilarious  
Harles <3: He really is a jerk btw; he’s insulted you twice in like the past minute and I don’t think he even noticed.

 

Peter looked up from his watch and stared at his friends. 

“What in the World just happened???”

 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo. 

 

Throughout his morning classes, Harley pretended he was a new student and acted all buddy buddy with Flash and his group of friends. Occasionally Peter could see Harley’s eyes turn distasteful and cold, but the second Flash looked back at him, the look was gone. He was, after all, an exceptionally good actor. This continued until lunch, as Flash and his lackeys usually went to the library after lunch and Peter and Ned usually went to some empty classroom or another to avoid Flash. MJ went to the library instead, because Flash was more likely to avoid her. Peter and his enhanced senses heard Harley mumble some sort of excuse about wanting to explore the school before walking away in his general direction. Flash, being who he is, just shrugged and left to go to the library. 

Harley reached where Peter and Ned were standing on the edge of the cafeteria and basically just collapsed into Peter’s arms. Peter just sighed and patted his back sympathetically. 

“Pete,” Harley wined, “I’m so tired, and I still have to do this for another three hours!” 

“Babe,” said Peter. “You realize I have no idea what you’re trying do do, right? Like I love you and all but I have exactly zero idea what you’re doing.”

“Ehhh, you’re smart. You’ll figure it out, or something.”

“Come on, guys,” interrupted Ned, “I brought that millenium falcon lego set I was talking about yesterday, and I want to at least start it before school is over.”

“Baaaabe…” 

“Yeah Harley?” 

“Carry me.”

“Hon.”

 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo. 

 

The rest of the day passed by at a truly unfortunate pace. Peter was eager for school to end so that he could see what Harley had in store for him, but it seemed that every time Peter saw him laugh at one of Flash’s jokes time passed a little bit slower, to the point where Peter suspected somebody was messing with the time stream again. Not Dr. Strange, of course, but Loki would maybe do it if he had the chance. He knew that whatever his brain was going on about (he wasn’t jealous of Flash, of course not) was entirely unfounded, but he couldn’t help but feel unsettled when he saw his boyfriend chatting up Flash in the hallways. Not that he was secretly listening in on their conversations or anything, no not at all!

By the time the bell rang for the end of school he was surviving by trying to calculate exactly how far Flash would fly if Peter punched him as hard as he could. The entire class stood up in sync, grabbed all of their things, and basically raced out of the classroom. Peter grabbed Ned and gestured at MJ before he left the class, and within a few minutes the trio was gathered in front of Peter’s locker with Flash and Harley across the hall by the locker Harley had picked the lock on that morning. Peter’s watch vibrated with Harley telling them to meet him in front of the school while Peter shoved all of his things into his backpack while MJ waited for him and Ned just kinda, freaked out. He didn’t actually say what Harley was planning to do, but he clearly knew and was also clearly excited for whatever is was. Peter couldn’t even gather the energy to be excited to be honest- he was just so tired of everything happening at any given moment.

The three walked out of the school and stood by the tree Harley had indicated while Peter texted Happy that him and Harley might be a little bit late and to wait for them. Within a few minutes, they saw Harley walk out of the school, a little ways in front of Flash. Presumably it was so that Flash, talking a mile a minute, couldn’t see the cold and dead tired look in Harley’s eyes. 

“And my father funds the decathlon team of which I am a part of, of course, if you keep on coming after today you’ll have to come and watch me, it’s after school every Thursday. I’m the most talented one on the team, so it’s totally unfair that the one who runs it won’t let me be on the actual team even though I’m way more skilled than some of the other people on it. You know who I’m talking about, it’s Parker, the one I told you about earlier? He’s on the team too and for whatever reason the person who runs it lets him be on the team even though he’s probably the dumbest one in the school- it’s unfortunate for the team, really, that we have to be seen with him. I’m pretty sure he’s dating the person who runs the team though so I guess she’s biased.”

Peter saw Harley clench his jaw. At this point the two were starting to near the tree, and noticing this, Harley looked up and caught his eye. Then he turned to Flash, held up a hand in the universal gesture for ‘stop’, and took out a cloth from his pocket. He then proceed to take of his glasses and wipe the lenses before carefully placing them in his pocket. He looked up, stared Flash straight in the eye, and grinned.

“Well, this has been a very informational talk.” He said, in his tour guide voice. “Did you know that Stark Industries was founded in 1939 by Howard and and is now one of the largest tech conglomerates in the world?”

At this, Flash paled a considerable amount, possibly because he had just realized that he had been talking about how horrible Peter was to the tour guide that had promised to deck him if he said one more bad word about Peter. Fun fun.   
Harley clapped twice, the way he had clapped to get everyone’s attention back on the tour. He then punched Flash in the face, hard enough to make his nose bleed and for him to stumble back a bit. Then he took the glasses out of his pocket, handed them back to MJ, high-fived Ned, and walked away. Peter went to Flash and held out a hand. 

“Sorry about Harley,” he said. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good, Parker.” Flash shook Peter’s hand and walked away. Peter stared after him for a second before shaking his head and running after his friends and boyfriend. 

“Wait up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Again- I’m working on a regular updating schedule but haha there’s some things going on and I also already have some stuff planned out so we’ll see how that goes I guess...
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments because that's probs the only thing keeping my soul alive at this point. Also I might write more in this universe in the future but I need ideas so please leave some for me down below.


End file.
